Disputed Royalty
by Anordin
Summary: What happens when the Prince of Saiyans meets the original Monkey King of Mischief? A Journey to the West x Dragon Ball Z Crossover.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Dragonball Z. I also did not write the Chinese Classic _Journey to the West._

**My notes: **This came to me a while ago when I first learned that Dragonball was based of the old Chinese classic. I was suddenly reminded of the idea and seeing that no one else had done it, I think, I decided I might as well try. This takes place slightly before the Buu Saga and obviously before the Tang Priest gets anywhere remotely near India. This is also an experiment in humor, though I can't guarantee each chapter will make you laugh out loud. Things may be ironic and satirical hopefully. This is also an experiment in the fairy tale genre. We'll just have to see how it goes.

I also apologize for the numerous names, but they will be important later on. Also bear with me as I haven't seen any Dragonball Z episodes in a long while. No working knowledge of the plot of _Journey to the West_ is necessary.

**

* * *

**

**An Unexpected Arrival**

**Or**

**Jumping Into the Unknown**

"Disciples, what is that ahead of us?" the fair-faced Buddhist monk Sanzang, who was known as Chen Xuanzang, who was formerly known as Golden Cicada in a previous life, asked his three companions. Although seated upon his white horse, which was really the son of the Dragon King Ao Run, the Tang priest's eyes widened and moved himself and his horse back.

"Master it's an ominous sign," Zhu Bajie stated, whose Buddhist name was Wuneng, and who was also better known as Pig seeing as he was a plump sized human with the head of a wild boar, tusks and all. "It's blocking our path! It's obviously a sign that we should give up this impractical journey and run back home where there's lots to eat and none of this nonsense of demons and sutras." Pig had managed to go from standing along side his master Sanzang to several paces in the other direction in a mere blink of an eye.

Of course Zhu Bajie couldn't get far with Monkey, also known as Sun Wukong, also known as the Great Sage Equal to Heaven, also infamously known as the Handsome Monkey King, on his back. "Get back here!" the hairy, tail possessing, ape said as he leapt to where Wuneng was. He struck the troublesome Pig across his stout nose. "How dare you leave our master unprotected like that? Have you learned nothing during our years of travel?"

"He's learned how to run away at the slightest hint of danger, and how to gorge himself on the villager's offerings," Friar Sand said, whose various names included Sha Wujing, and the former Great Curtain-Lifting General, and sometimes referred to as Sandy. Leaning upon his staff, Friar Sand yawned, saying, "Maybe this is a sign for us to take a little rest though." The real surprising thing was that the sun was clearing shining in the sky and no where near nightfall.

Sanzang groaned, wrapping himself in his yellow-orange robes. "You disciples are worthless. I made a pledge to the Tang Emperor that I would fetch the scriptures and nothing is going to stop me." He pointed his finger at Monkey. "You, you have knowledge of otherworldly things or so you've claimed. Go see what this thing is about."

Sun Wukong, who was busily trying to stop Pig from running back to the last town, let go and bowed. "Yes Master, I'll get to the bottom of this." With his great strength, he picked up Zhu Bajie and placed him next to Friar Sand. "None of you move until I get back!" Then with a hop, he leapt next to the strange phenomena.

It stood quietly. The slight swirling action was causing a small breeze to cross against Monkey's face. _Hmm, _he thought. _Never have I encountered such a bizarre sight. It could be a trap, but there are no demons about. I'm sure the Bodhisattva Guan-yin would have warned us about any dangers._ He was very tempted to reach out with his hand and touch the churning purple surface. So tempted was he that he thought he was hearing voices from the other side.

Voices that went something like this: "Bulma, did you really have to set up this contraption where I do my daily sparring?" a very cold voice asked.

"Of course dearie," a feminine voice replied. "I don't want Trunks running around and accidentally running into all my equipment. You know how curious he is."

"I blame Kakarrot's kid, that brat Goten, for that," the male voice growled. "He's just like his father and having him around all the time is a bad influence." Crashing sounds soon followed.

"You're one to speak. Look what you did!" the female voice scolded. "And Goten's really sweet. You better be nicer to him or its back to the sofa for you."

"I'd like to see you try."

"What was that?" A series of beeps went off. "Oh it's working. It's working! But I wonder if it's safe to go through."

"Don't look at me! I still remember the last time you tried to get me to volunteer for one of your_ experiments_. I still haven't gotten rid of all the lice."

"Well if you were willing to get a haircut…"

"And if you would stop tinkering with all these projects…"

The voices went on like that, which of course both bored and puzzled the Handsome Monkey King. _If this was a demon trap, those two must be the two worst demons ever,_ he thought to himself. In an attempt to alleviate his impatience, the Great Sage stuck his right hand in. He felt a strange tingling sensation, but nothing seemed different as he flexed his hand.

"…well if you would stop leaving your equipment all over the place, then it wouldn't be broken, now would it?!" There was a pause. "Bulma? What's wrong?"

"There's…a…floating…hand…," the woman stuttered.

"I'll be damned," the male voice whispered before becoming silent for a moment. "Not no more there will be."

"Vegeta, don't! You might cut it off!"

"I believe that's the whole point."

Upon hearing that, Sun Wukong's eyes grew wide with fear at losing his appendage. He tried pulling it back from wherever he had put it. Unfortunately pulling his hand out seemed a great deal more difficult than putting it in. In his wild and frantic struggle, the Great Sage accidentally put in his other hand.

On the other side, a second hand emerged grasping the first hand. "Foolish woman, back away! Look now there's another! We better shut this damn thing down before we're overrun with hands acting with minds of their own!"

There were some shuffling sounds. "I can't let you destroy yet another one of my machines!"

"And what do you propose?" This voice was getting progressively louder. "You know what hands are attached to, right? A body. You know what that implies, a _person_. And I'm not about to have another mouth here to take away from our already meager supply of daily food!"

"That wouldn't be a problem if you helped a little."

"Woman, that's the kind of work I expect out of you. If you could carry your weight instead of making these…," the voice known as Vegeta was about to say something that Bulma would have really have been pissed off at until a new voice silenced him.

"Don't you two do anything else but argue!" Sun Wukong shouted. He quickly remembered his manners and added, "Do you mind, a little help here?"

A clap was heard. "See! These hands have a mouth! It could easily eat us out of house and home. I'm not going to take that chance!"

"Vegeta! We have to help. It might be him!"

"Those hands look an awful bit too hairy. I mean just look at them. No I'm going to go ahead with my plan."

"NOOO!" Monkey shouted, really wishing he wasn't stuck in this weird purple thing. "What I mean to say is, I like my hands. If you could help me bring them back, I'd be very grateful." The Monkey King opened his hands into palms, showing them to be quite harmless.

"You touch them," the voice known as Bulma said.

"No you touch them," the voice known as Vegeta said.

"No you first."

There was another growl. "No. This is your invention remember."

"But dearie, you're the _man_ of the house, remember? I'm just a _woman_ whose purpose is serve your ever need." Bulma said, hoping that heavy amount of sarcasm would work

It didn't. "You aren't doing a very good of that, you know."

"Just help… those hands. Besides you have gloves, remember?"

"No I don't," Vegeta flatly denied.

"What do you call those things on your hands?"

There was a moment of profound silence. "I'm still not touching those hairy things. Who knows where they've been?"

"Oh for the love of the Buddha! Will someone please just do something?!" Sun Wukong shouted, again losing his patience.

"See! This person is obviously some kind of monster or something, bent on world domination!" Voice Vegeta stated. Shuffling again was heard. "I'm going ahead with my plan."

"I really don't think…," Voice Bulma started, but she was drowned out by a seemingly controlled yell.

_I'm going to regret this, aren't I?_ the Monkey King thought as he steadied his feet. With both feet firmly on the ground, the simian propelled himself fully into the purple surface. If you want to know what the Great Sage found where his hands were and himself, you're just going to have to read the next chapter when its posted.


End file.
